


Joey Sure Does Make a Good Meal

by Ideal_Consumption



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alien genitalia, Digestion, Embarrassment, F/M, Gas - Freeform, Hypermess, M/M, Multi, Nook Vore, Nooks/Bulges, Oral Vore, Scat, Vaginal Vore, Vore, Weight Gain, digestion and disposal, disposal, i was gonna add another chapter with nook vore but hehehehe idk if ill do that now, im kinda too embarrassed to post more tbh lel, slob, vore scat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideal_Consumption/pseuds/Ideal_Consumption
Summary: “After only a few more gulps, Joey was sent careening down into Dammek's stomach. His belly expanded before his very eyes. He chuckled and swallowed hard one last time to make sure he got all of her down. His stomach wetly churned and sloshed. Dammek smiled innocently as Joey struggled within him. He gave his bulging, wiggling tummy a hardy slap.”





	Joey Sure Does Make a Good Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get my grossest (or one of my grossest) fics out of the way. I don’t like actually typing in AO3 so this has just been sitting in my notes :‘3 This is super self indulgent and I probably shouldn’t post this but oh well XD

A firm pair of hands grip joey's waist. Though this sounds like the beginnings of a romantic fantasy, that is quite the opposite of the true fate of this young girl. She lets out a yelp as she is lifted into the air and brought closer to the slimy, gaping maw in front of her. The foul breath of her predator caused her face to scrunch up a bit. The smell it's self wasn't too bad, she had to bare the scent of much smellier kids at her school, but what was bad the fear and uncertainty of this situation. He wasn't going to eat her, was he? Could he even do that? Like physically? So many questions raced through the dark haired girl's head, none of which had answers. Joey squirmed profusely, but that only seemed to speed up her untimely demise. Who knew a simple argument could lead to something like this? 

Before she knew it, it was dark. Her breaths quickened. There was a wet tongue pressed up against her chin and two rows of teeth softly brushing against her neck. She struggled as much as she could without accidentally stabbing her neck on those sharp fangs, but to no avail. Then, the troll boy swallowed. She was plunged further into darkness. She let out muffled screams and kicked her legs.  
"Let me ooooooooout!!" She squealed. He swallowed again, sending her head further down his esophagus. The walls were tight and a gooey film enveloped her body. A moan rippled through the alien's throat. The fleshy walls closed around her, carrying her deeper into the fat alien boy. After one more swallow, she was down his gullet up to her waist, his hands holding onto her hips instead. She wiggled around inside him as much as the tight walls would allow her, but the paunchy boy seemed unfazed. The rumbling of his belly only added to Joey's fear.

Another moan squeezed its way up Dammek's throat. He could tasted every inch of joey, and he was liking it. He slid more of the curvier girl down his esophagus. Now that he was past her busty chest and onto her thinner waist, it was like a breath of fresh air. However, he still needed to get past the human girl's wide hips. The feeling of fresh prey sliding down the antlered boy's throat was almost orgasmic. Dammek continued to swallow the poor girl alive. He had to strain to fit her plush rear into his maw and down his throat, but he managed to cram her down. His neck bulged with the struggling human inside of it. After only a few more gulps, Joey was sent careening down into Dammek's stomach. His belly expanded before his very eyes. He chuckled and swallowed hard one last time to make sure he got all of her down. His stomach wetly churned and sloshed. Dammek smiled innocently as Joey struggled within him. He gave his bulging, wiggling tummy a hardy slap. Muffled cries emitted from the tetrarch's lumpy belly. Dammek panted and the floor seemed to sway underneath him. He bent over, resting his hands on his knees. The troll groaned softly, his giant sagging girth brushing the carpeted floor underneath him. A strange sensation began to creep up his throat. Dammek's eyes widened, afraid he was gonna vomit. He straightened himself out with a slight stumble. A wet belch forced it's way past his lips. He sighed with relief and fanned the air in front of his nose. He could tell the joey was gonna be a pain in the ass to digest already.

The smell was rotten and burnt. Joey was trembling with fear. The fluids had already begun to feel tingly against her skin, it could only get worse from there. She was being squished by the mucus covered walls of the trolls stomach. However, she tried to kick and scream as much as she could. All she was doing was making the tetrarch gassy. She shouted profanities at him, all muffled by the walls of his gut. She could feel her skin starting to burn. There was no way out of this situation and she knew it.

Dammek plopped down on the couch as another loud, sloppy burp ripples up his throat and out of his mouth. He chuckled cutely and fanned the smell away from his nose. He caresses his belly almost lovingly. A smile crept across his face, there was a hint of smugness to it. He was ecstatic to finally be rid of Joey. She was always trying to argue with him and come between him and Xefros. She wouldn't listen when he defended himself. Ok so, maybe eating her wasn't helping his case, but it's not like he'll even have to worry about her anymore. His tummy bubbled beneath his hands. All the gas bubbles she was stirring up was making him queasy. 

Fortunately, her struggling slowly ceased as she melted in Dammek's digestive fluids. Unfortunately, however, as parts of Joey made its way deeper into his intestines, gas began bursting out of both ends. Dammek's belly wasn't too happy to be digesting human instead of troll. A loud, long, wet fart ripped out of Dammek's rear. He whined softly and quickly pinched his nose with his chubby fingers. He cupped his softening tummy with his other hand. His face was flushed bronze with embarrassment. Despite not wanting to acknowledge it, he couldn't help but lift his leg up a little to help ease passing the flatulence. A trail of cute, soft "hics" left his lips. He whimpered and blushed profusely as a long, drawn-out fart seeped out of his ass. Though the gas was mostly escaping through his backside now, that didn't stop Dammek from producing a few loud belches here and there. Dammek sheepishly lifted his leg up in preparation for the loudest, wettest fart yet. His ass cheeks and thighs rippled slightly with the expulsion of gas. His tummy bubbled and groaned. He could feel another one building up inside of him. He rubbed his still hard but slowly softening belly in attempt to help with his tummy ache. He whimpered as he spread his legs and lifted his ass cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced out a slimey, sloppy fart. More and more gas ripped out of Dammek's ass. Each one just as loud and wet as the last. The fat on his rear jiggled softly with each expulsion of flatulence. He caressed his still full stomach as the continuous stream of loud farts squeezed out of him. His entire face was ridden with blush and humiliation. The gas had suddenly stopped, at first he was relieved, but he was mortified when he realized what was actually happening. Dammek rested his face in his hands as he prepared for the giant gas bubble building in his gut. After what seemed like forever, he bit his lip and raised his leg. He exhaled, closed his eyes and forced out the biggest fart ever. It lasted for a good 30 seconds and it smelt horrific. A mixture between the force of his flatulence and size of his giant rippling ass cheeks had caused his pants to rip down the middle of his rear, exposing his boxers. 

It was too late when Dammek realized what was going to happen next. His eyes widened as a massive pile of waste erupted from his ass. He wasn't nearly done digesting Joey yet too. More waste slide out of his ass cheeks and into his boxers. Dammek was extremely out of breath. He painted as his ass released a loud juicy fart mixed with the remains of Joey Claire. He rocked forward and tried to jump to his feet, but realized he was stuck until his hard girth had softened more. His already ripped pants creaked with the addition of Dammek's waste filling it out more. He had no choice but to lift his leg and allow more gas and fecal matter to press out of his rear. His face was burning, the humiliation was too much. He whimpered into his hands. The loud, endless stream of farts continued once more, now with waste disgorging from his asshole as well. The mountains of waste began to pile up and out of his boxers. With a loud fart, soft and wet feces spilled out of Dammek's ass cheeks and into his underwear. With each bout of gas, more waste erupted from Dammek. It had just occurred to him that he was probably allergic to human. He covered his face and whined embarrassingly. Once the expulsions of feces had stopped, Dammek grabbed onto the waist band of his pants, and stood up. Thankfully he hadn't gotten any waste in the couch. He then waddled off to the bathroom to clean himself up, tooting as he went and slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can actually use this account and not just let it collect dust LOL. I wish I could draw because there’s legit NO hiveswap vore/wg art and it makes me sad :’(


End file.
